Can't Deny It Anymore
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Denial has always thwarted Gill from revealing to Angela how he feels about her. When Gill decides enough is enough, can he confront her about this? And when they go missing in the forest, their relationship is discovered by a search party...fuuu-


Author's Note: I was about to play Harvest Moon Animal Parade, but I started thinking about Gill and well...this idea for a story randomly popped into my head. So I typed it down right quick. Anyway, Gill is slightly out of character probably, and this whole thing takes place in Animal Parade with Angela as the farmer girl. I'm writing this in a different form, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me. I wish it did. That would be so cool! ^^

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Can't Deny It Anymore:

It was a very calming afternoon on Castanet Island. The sky was perfectly clear and blue, there no clouds in sight, and that was shocking to all the townspeople on the island.

The island has actually been very peaceful since Angela saved it. Nobody really had a clue about how Angela did it. Angela's determination was a very useful quality the girl has, and she was determined to ring those bells and save the Harvest God.

Needless to say, all the townspeople really love having her around. Her farming skills are very impressive as well, she doesn't appear to be a girl that likes living out in the country, but she is.

Angela is quite cute as well. She has short brown hair, big brown eyes, and normally wears a light green t-shirt, a darker green midriff camisole over that, a denim skirt, short black leggings, and brown boots.

Angela is quite cute, and has the attention of almost all the young men on the island. Well...excluding Doctor Jin, who's marrying Anissa soon. Jin never really felt that way about Angela though, he saw her more of an acquaintance then a potential girlfriend...

But enough of the description!

Angela was currently walking along the streets of Harmonica Town.

"Ah! What a nice day!" Angela said to herself as she breathed in the air.

Meanwhile, a shy girl named Candace exited the tailor shop (I forgot it's name. T.T) and smiled shyly at Angela.

"Hi, Angie!" Candace called out quite but not too quite at Angela.

Angela stopped walking and smiled when she saw her best girl friend on the island.

"Hey, Candace! What's going on?" Angela asked as she walked to the blue haired girl.

Candace smiled and glanced up at the sky.

"Oh...nothing much. I was going to visit somebody on my break..." Candace said as a small blush dusted over her cheeks.

Angela smiled mischievously.

"Who? _Julius_ perhaps?" Angela asked making emphasis on 'Julius'.

That made Candace's eyes widened slightly and she lowered her head slightly as her cheeks now glowed red.

"Um...m-maybe it's him..." Candace mumbled as her face only turned redder.

Angela couldn't help but giggle at her friend's shyness. However, Angela can't really say that she was never shy herself. Angela was kind of shy before she came to the island, she's Candace's best friend because they both understand each other.

"...Well, I'll see you later, Candy!" Angela said. (1)

Candace raised her head and looked at her friend confused.

" I...I thought you didn't like the fact that I hang out with Julius." Candace said.

Angela frowned.

"Well...at first I didn't. I mean, who wouldn't? I thought he was a woman at first meeting, and I thought that made you gay(2) for hanging out with him. But...I'm cool with it now! He's a good guy!" Angela said as her usual happy smile returned.

Candace smiled.

"Well...I'm glad." Candace said.

Meanwhile...

A certain rude and snobby young man named Gill, was in the town hall doing some paperwork.

"..." Gill was completely quite as he did the paperwork with complete concentration.

And the concentration was immediately broken, Angela literally busted through the doors with a big grin on her face.

"Hello, Gill!" Angela greeted with obvious excitement.

Gill sighed as he glanced briefly at the girl.

Angela's grin only got bigger as she walked up to Gill and leaned against the desk. Their faces were now inches apart, and it way too close for Gill's comfort.

Angela considers Gill her best guy friend on the island. She's always eager to hang out with him and hates it when he ignores her. She doesn't admit it, but she loves Gill. She has ever since they met.

Gill however doesn't really think of the girl as a friend. He thinks she's kind of childish, but yet he still is actually in love with her. He tries to deny it by thinking she's annoying, but it doesn't help.

Gill blushed slightly as he looked into Angela's big brown eyes.

"Uh...hi, Angela. What brings you here?" Gill asked as he turned his head.

Angela smiled and stood back up with her hands clapped together.

"Well, I finished my farm work early, and thought I'd hang out with you in my free time! Wanna come to the Ocarina Inn with me and have lunch together?" Angela asked.

Gill perked up slightly when she said that.

Gill wanted to say yes so much. But he didn't. 1: because he didn't want Angela to start thinking he likes her, 2: Because he was busy, and 3: because Chase works there and everybody knows he's got a thing for Angela and he and Gill don't really get along well.

"...No thanks, Angela." Gill said as he looked back at her.

Angela frowned.

"Why...why not?" Angela asked. She seemed crestfallen over it.

Gill mentally smacked his forehead for making Angela sad.

"(C'mon Gill, don't blow this! Don't lose her with your cold and snobby attitude!)" Gill thought.

Angela just stared at him with hurt written all over her face.

"Because...I'm very busy. I have time and I don't want to waste it with you." Gill said real cold.

Angela's face fell even more, and she looked as if she was going to cry.

Gill wanted to punch himself for ruining everything.

"Oh...I understand. I guess I'll just leave..." Angela said.

Gill's face briefly looked sad at seeing Angela's sadness.

"...But here's some tomato juice. I made it for this morning." Angela said as she pulled a glass of tomato juice out of her rucksack.

Gill was shocked that she made that for him. Of course, she had made him some in the past, but he was too busy with work that he didn't notice. So she would take it to Mayor Hamilton and tell him to put in the fridge for Gill.

Angela then sighed and set down the glass. She then took as sad glance at Gill and sulked as she left the building.

Gill felt like a total jerk at that point.

"(Ugh! Nice going Gill! You just ruined it all! You hurt Angela's feelings!)" Gill thought.

Gill sighed and rested his arm on the desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"...Why did I do that?" Gill asked himself as he glanced over at the glass of tomato juice.

Outside The Town Hall...

Angela sniffed as she walked away from the town hall.

Suddenly, Finn flew up to her.

"Angela! Angela! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Finn asked as he sat on her shoulder.

Angela sighed.

"I...I was visiting Gill at the town hall. I asked him to eat lunch with me at the Ocarina Inn, because I was planning on confessing my feelings for him today..." Angela said as she blushed.

Finn blinked.

"So? What did he say?" Finn asked.

Angela's face fell.

"..." Angela just shook her head and sadly walked away with a very confused Finn.

The rest of the day had been very for Gill. Gill was very worried about how Angela was doing.

Was Angela okay? Was Angela hurt about it? Did he do the wrong thing? That all raced through Gill's mind the rest of the day.

Finally, it was time for the town hall to close, and Gill to go home.

Gill sighed as he closed the door of the town hall.

"(Angela...is she okay? I haven't seen her since this afternoon...she seemed sad...)" Gill thought.

Gill then looked up at the setting sun and clenched his hands into fists.

"(That's IT! I'm going to straighten this whole thing out with her! I may have been a coward in the past; letting my chances to tell Angela how I feel slip right through my fingers...)" Gill thought as he paused dramatically. "(Not this time! Whether she feels the same or not, it's time to reveal these feelings I can't deny anymore!)" Gill added to his thoughts.

Instead of going home, Gill headed for Flute Fields. (That's the name of your farm's fields, right?)

At Flute Fields...

Gill walked along Angela's farm. He had to admit, it looked very impressive.

Gill then took a deep breath and walked up to Angela's house door and knocked on it.

Several seconds passed, but nobody answered.

"...Angela? Angela are you home?" Gill called out as he knocked on the door.

"Gill? What'cha doing here?" A male voice asked.

Gill rose an eyebrow and walked over to the barn.

The voice belonged to...Luke. Luke was standing by the barn holding a hammer.

"Luke?" Gill asked.

Bo then walked up.

"Oh, hi Gill! Me and Luke are remodeling Angela's barn. She's needs it for her two pregnant sheep!" Bo said.

Gill rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Where's Angela at?" Gill asked.

Luke thought for a minute.

"Uh...hmm...I think Angie said something about going to visit Candace and Luna." Luke answered.

Bo looked over at Luke and Gill sighed.

"There's no way Angela could visit her, the tailor's is closed!" Gill said annoyed.

Luke then thought for a minute again and then blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh...hehe...um...I really don't know where Angie is. What about you, Bo?" Luke asked as he looked at Bo.

Bo sighed.

"Look, I don't know either! Luke, stop switching stressing conversations over to me!" Bo whined.

Luke backed up.

"Sorry, man! I'm sorry! Don't call the cops(3)!" Luke said as he put his hands in front of him.

Gill realized he was getting nowhere by talking to Luke and Bo. He then left and went into town.

Gill had gone all into town searching for Angela. He even searched the upper part of the island, and the West side.

On The West Side Of Castanet Island...

Gill finally was too exhausted to go on, he then stood by the area that leads to Fugue Forest panting.

"(Oh Goddess, this is just horrible! This has got to be the worst night of my life! I have gone all over town searching for Angela and I'm filthy, tired, and hungry! And it's probably nine PM by now! I'm so worried about the girl I'm going insane!)" Gill thought.

Gill's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by faint sobbing sounds in the distance.

"..." Gill listened to the direction of the sobbing sounds.

Gill then became very hopeful when he realized it was Angela's voice coming from the forest.

"The forest. Of course!" Gill thought out loud.

Gill then headed straight to the forest's entrance.

Normally, Gill would hate to go into the 'filthy' forest. But in this case, he didn't care about his snobby, clean looks.

In The Fugue Forest's Entrance...

Gill walked along the dark forest's entrance path.

Then he saw Angela sitting on the ground by a bush hugging her knees and crying.

"Angela! Thank the Goddess I found you!" Gill said as he walked over to her.

Angela blinked and looked up at Gill.

"G-Gill? What are you doing here...in a dirty place?!" Angela asked as she wiped away some stray tears.

Gill looked annoyed and angry at that point.

"Looking for you! You just up and disappeared! I had been looking for you for HOURS! Luke and Bo were no help, and that Renee said you might have falling off your pet ostrich will riding and died, which made me worry more!" Gill shouted.

Angela sniffed and hugged her knees back as she closed her eyes.

Gill's face fell as he looked at the girl.

"Why are you here crying?" Gill asked.

Angela opened her eyes.

"..." Angela's face fell more.

Gill sighed and sat down next to her.

"Was it because of me being rude and cold to you?" Gill asked.

Angela weakly nodded.

Gill sighed and closed his eyes.

"...I'm such a terrible person." Gill said.

Angela looked shocked.

"Gill! Don't say things like that! You may not be friendly, but neither is Selena, or my cousin who lives in Forget Me Not Valley, Jill's husband Marlin! Your still a good guy!" Angela said.

Gill opened his eyes and looked at Angela.

"...You honestly think that?" Gill asked.

Angela sighed.

"Yes." Angela said as she rubbed her eye.

Gill blushed.

"Well, thanks I guess. And listen Angela, I'm sorry I turned you down flat earlier." Gill said.

Angela looked at Gill shocked.

"(Gill is...apologizing! OMIGOSH! This is so sweet!)" Angela thought as a her lips curved into a small smile.

"...I actually have a confession to make." Gill said as he gazed up at the night sky. "This probably isn't the best time to confess this. But I'm gonna risk it." Gill added as he looked back at Angela.

Angela smiled and had curiosity written all over her face.

"What, Gill?" Angela asked.

"...I love you, Angela. I'm sorry I never told you that before." Gill said as he blushed.

Angela looked shocked and blushed bright red.

"Wha-what?! ...I love you too, Gill!" Angela said as her face got redder by the minute.

Gill was shocked at that. He recovered from shock and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Angela then giggled and kissed Gill on the lips.

They both stayed like that for several seconds, until Mayor Hamilton, Luna, and Cain ran up to them.

"There you are!" Luna said.

Gill and Angela broke the kiss and looked up at the three.

"We have been looking EVERYWHERE you! Where have you been, Son?!" Hamilton asked.

Gill and Angela laughed nervously and stood up.

"Um...haha...sorry for making you all worry!" Angela said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I ran off here, and Gill was just looking for me..." Angela added as she looked at Gill.

Luna threw her hands in the air.

"And why where you two kissing?! You two don't have a secret romance thing going on do ya?" Luna asked as she rose an eyebrow.

Gill scowled at Luna.

"Of course not! We just got together a minute ago. Wait till I rub this in Chase's face(4)..." Gill said but muttered the last part.

Cain sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you kids are okay. But don't ever run off again! What would we do without the future mayor and the talented farmer?" Cain asked.

So then, everybody parted ways and went back to their homes. Luna was very mad about Gill and Angela going out, but she got over Gill and set her eyes on Angela's visiting brother named Kasey.

Candace and Julius eventually got married, Gill and Angela eventually got married, and Luna and Kasey eventually got married.

Everybody's life was pretty good. It's just weird how it all worked out...

The End.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Well, what do you think? How was the style? I decided it change the form up a tad. If you liked it, I'll make other stories in that style.

Since Angela and Candace are best friends, Angela gave her the nickname Candy.

Angela thought Candace dating Julius made her gay. Because Julius looks like a woman, and that would make Candace gay. But I hate the whole boy/boy and girl/girl thing so much, I didn't have that happen!

It's weird that Luke would say 'don't call the cops', since the police don't exist in HM!

I have nothing against Chase. In fact, he's one of my favorite HM boys! But I had to add that, since Gill hates him.

Read and review! ...Seriously, review. -_-


End file.
